Pitied
by Forever Frosted
Summary: ' So you only befriended me because I was some pity case to you? '- Dick had admittedly firstly only befriended Wally because of his lack of protection from his parents. Now three years later, Wally doesn't know what to think of his so-called-best-friend.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: '_So you only befriended me because I was some pity case to you?' Dick had admittedly firstly only befriended Wally because of his lack of protection from his parents. Now three years later, Wally doesn't know what to think of his so-called-best-friend._

**Disclaimer: Don't own YJ.**

…Yes, I love beating canon to a bloody pulp. I own mistakes and I suppose any OOC-ness shown.

* * *

"Baywatch! Do you really need to eat _five_ tubs of ice-cream?"

Wally just shrugged, sprawled on the couch as he finished the fifth two-litre tub of strawberry swirl ice-cream.

Artemis scoffed, "Did your parents teach you anything about manners?" She snapped, turning around and walking to the kitchen where M'gann was stirring something in a big stove pot. She missed the quick flash of hurt on Wally's face and his tensed figure. Instead, she just gave a smile to M'gann and helped her with the recipe.

Robin, though, saw Wally's reaction and inwardly groaned. Trust Artemis to say something about his parents.

Robin stood up from his place next to Wally, walking to the kitchen.

"Whatcha makin'?" He asked casually, walking next to Artemis. He took a glance at Wally, then poked Artemis in the arm and gestured for her to follow down the hall- ignoring M'ganns answer. She didn't see them leave.

Wally did. He almost face-palmed because of it.

Robin and Artemis were standing in Artemis's temporary room at the cave, and Robin was rubbing the bridge of his nose below his glasses.

"What's this about?" Artemis frowned, tilting her head slightly and placing her hands on her hips.

"Wally. Look, I know you guys fight and all but just… just don't say anything about his family, okay?" Robin finally said, and Artemis's eyes widened slightly, a knowing feeling knotting her stomach.

"Why not?" She dared ask, but she had a strong feeling that she already knew the answer.

"Because… Because Wally never had good treatment from his parents. He doesn't want anyone to know about it and I probably shouldn't be telling you now. But KF… When I first met him, he just looked so…" Robin sighed, thinking of an appropriate word. "He looked lonely. Flash took up the role for his father I suppose, but Wally still didn't have protection. He had no one but the Flash, I suppose. This was three years ago, just about by the way. He's fine now; he has a lot of people to help him."

Artemis just gaped slightly. "So… You became friends with Wally because he was _lonely?_" Artemis frowned. This information was a delicate matter. And Wally was just so… full of himself (or, rather, _it_) you wouldn't of considered he had a pretty crappy childhood.

Robin stayed silent. He didn't answer the question. He didn't know how too.

Artemis just shook her head. "Alright, I won't say anything, bird boy."

Robin smiled gratefully.

They didn't know Wally was listening to it all, his ear placed against the door.

His eyes widened as he heard Robin speak, then Artemis's question. And then Robin's silence.

'He isn't denying it… He… He only befriended me because I looked _lonely?_' Wally's sad, confused thoughts turned angry. Only because he lacked _protection?_

'Some best friend! He wasn't even meant to know about my past, the goddamn stupid bat! He didn't even tell me he knew! He could've said… And if he's hiding this secret, then what else is he hiding? Is he only pretending to be my friend out of _sympathy?_' Wally was screaming silently. He had a lot of things he wanted to say to the mini-bats.

Instead, he backed away from the door and took in a deep breath. He ran to the zeta-tube.

'_Recognized, Kid Flash. B03'_

By the time Robin and Artemis left the latter's room, Wally was sitting on his bed, his head in his hands.

Artemis frowned, looking at the couch Conner now sat on, watching the latest headline. "Where's Baywatch?" She asked the room. Zatanna shrugged and so did M'gann.

Conner just replied with, "No idea. Thought he disappeared with you." Robin shook his head. No, he didn't 'disappear' with them.

Kaldur walked up, "I heard him leave the cave," He offered and Artemis just nodded.

Robin tilted his head, looking at the clock on the wall. "Must have gone home, I suppose." He said, but something nagged at him. Wally never left until M'gann finished her cooking and he could finish flirting.

'Probably sick from the ice-cream,' He thought, smirking.

Wally sat in his room, his mind racing. He was angry, confused and everything just bad.

Aunt Iris knocked on his door, peeping her head through the gap. "Hey Wally. I heard you enter. Are you alright?" She asked gently, stepping through the doorway. He looked up and sighed.

"No. Dick… H-He knew, Aunt Iris. He knew and he didn't tell me," He mumbled, closing his eyes to stop himself from letting his eyes water too much. She sat on the bed beside him, "What did he know kiddo?" She asked, hugging him on the side. "Befo- Before you guys," Iris knew it was the only information she was going to get out of him, but it was enough. "Oh kiddo. He's the bats kid, did you expect anything less?" She clutched him tighter. "No, but he could've told me!" His voice rose to anger. Why didn't his best friend tell him?

Iris just sighed, "He might have waited for you to tell him," She reasoned, and Wally shook his head. "He told Artemis! He told Miss Congeniality, but didn't tell me!" He stood up suddenly, surprising his Aunt. He was out of the house within the second.

'_Recognized Kid Flash. B03_,' the computer announced to the cave, and the residents inside it. Robin turned his head slightly, watching as a few moments later Wally walked through to the kitchen. His head was down, his body visibly tense.

Well, visibly tense to the kid that was trained to notice it. To anyone else, he was relaxed and fine.

'Maybe just stopping himself from punching Artemis,' Robin thought, dismissing the tensed Wally who was slowly eating a cookie.

That's what caught Robin off-guard. Wally never, ever, ate things slowly. Frowning, he got off the couch and propped himself up on the kitchen bar stool, facing Wally.

"You don't look very astered right now," Robin muttered to him, not wanting to be noticed by the others who were watching TV.

Wally just shrugged and Robin sighed. He was probably annoyed.

"Dude, you don't look fine. You're eating something _slowly,_" Robin gestured to the cookie and Wally closed his eyes, standing up and walking down the hall.

'Okay, that's weird' Robin thought and followed him.

He became even more concerned when he noticed Wally was _walking._ Determined to find out what really had Wally on edge (it couldn't be Artemis still. He wouldn't be this annoyed at it for this long) he continued following him until Wally stopped, whirling around and stared at Dick, like he was looking at him in a new light.

"Are you really my friend, Dick? Should I even call you that, since only your real friends can?" The questions caught Robin off-guard, and he gaped slightly.

"Uh, what?" He asked, staring right back at Wally behind his shades.

Slowly, the pieces began to fit into each other inside Dick's brain.

"So you knew about my parents? And you didn't tell me?"

Robin still gaped, but the pieces fit themselves together. Damn it! He should've been more careful!

"You only befriended me because I looked _lonely _to you? So you only befriended me because I was some pity case to you? Is that it, Robin? It must be! Because that's what you do, don't you! You help those who are less fortunate than you, so you decided to just come along and be my friend to help me. Not because I was funny, or nice or just _me._ It was because I lacked protection. Please, please tell me I heard you wrong, Robin." Wally shook his head, stepping closer to Dick- looming over him. Dick stood like a fish out of water. He didn't know what to do. Bruce… Bruce never taught him anything like this. It was becoming nuts.

He couldn't tell Wally he heard him wrong because he simply hadn't. So he stood there.

"Well, I see then. Nice to know I'm just someone else to save," Wally said, in the exact same voice he had used when he was angry at Artemis*.

In that moment as Robin stood there, Wally had walked right past him. Pure anger covered his eyes.

Robin just hung his head in shame, refusing to believe his eyes were moistening.

* * *

Thank you for reading (: Yep, it may not make sense. It hasn't been proofread xD

*In Insecurity, at the end. And yes, Wally is a bit of a jerk here, isn't he?

Reviews will make me update faster ;) A smiley will do!

~Kayla :D


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god, hello there ^-^

I seriously did NOT expect that response. 23 reviews (eek!) and it's probably not even my best work now that I look back at it x] BUT I'M STILL TRYING TO GET OVER THE SHOCK.

Thank you guys so much! I know it's been a really long time, but here it is finally!

I hope this satisfies all of you! ^^ Also, I've noticed my Word is screwing with me. If anything is repeated, _it is not my fault xD_

_I am well aware this chapter may not be fantastic. I tried having them argue... But it seriously just did not work out for me. So this is the result..._

* * *

Dick was feeling anything but asterous. He had returned to the Manor with a heavy heart, barely speaking any words the rest of the day at the Cave. He had ignored Artemis's continuing glances and her one-off attempt to talk to him. But apparently he had been clearly one _not _to be disturbed.

He peeled off his mask as he sat down in the closest chair he could find, which ended up being at the dining table. His gloves came off next and his cape followed. He leaned forward onto the table, rubbing his forehead with his hands. Wally had left the mountain immediately after the confrontation, but Dick had not strayed from his position for quite some time.

Dick sighed, not noticing the English butler enter the room. "Master Richard," Dick had to admit, he hadn't been expecting the butler. It took all his self control not to jump, and he realized just how out of it he had been. If Bruce was here…. He shivered, not even wanting to imagine the training after it. Maybe he needed to hack some files just to snap back into it.

He turned, smiling politely (but rather fakely), "Hey Alfred. Bruce in the Batcave?"

"Indeed he is. He may even join us for dinner tonight," Alfred smiled slightly at this, but noticed the boy didn't return it. He rather just turned his back to Alfred, making the man frown slightly. He wondered what had upset the boy.

"And then he'll start giving out free coupons for donuts." Dick muttered in reply, standing up. "I'm off to change," He sighed, walking past the butler without so much as a goodbye.

Wally confronting him…

Bruce eating at the dining table….

The day was _definitely_ a little messed up.

Wally had pretty much stormed past his aunt and uncle, immediately going straight to his room. He almost ended up slamming the door, but knew Aunt Iris _hated _that. Instead, he shut it quietly and whirled, breathing heavily. He was raging. His mind was raging. His emotions were raging.

He really didn't know what to do. He was angry at Dick, at Artemis, at himself and his 'parents' for putting him in this hell of a situation. Basically, at everyone. He ended up throwing his pillow at his dresser, flopping onto his bed and screaming into the blue sheets.

It didn't really anger him the stupid little bat knew. He expected nothing less, to be quite honest with himself. Of course the boy would do a background check. Wally suspected he did it as soon as 'Kid Flash' became known. Hell, the boy wasn't a detective for nothing.

What angered him though was that he had confronted Artemis about it before himself. And that wasn't the worst part. It was all because he looked lonely as a little kid.

Lonely!

His angered reached a new height, and he mangered to throw himself off the bed before he vibrated straight through it. He didn't need a bloody nose on top of everything else. It took a lot of deep breaths to stop the vibrating, and a hell of a lot more to stop trembling.

Eventually, something actually managed to make sense in his brain amongst his mess of feelings and emotions.

Was Dic- Robin really his best friend? A friend, if anything?

And that stroked a chain of events. His mind became clear, and he knew what he would do.

He would wait.

Until then, he believed some home made cooking was calling for him.

Dick sat on his bed in his uniform. He hadn't changed, and didn't plan to unless Alfred threatened him again. His sunglasses sat on the dresser next to him, and the mask beside them. Alfred had handed him back his gloves, cape and mask that he had dropped in the dining room. He wasn't too pleased to see that Dick still hadn't changed.

He looked up when he noticed a shadow flicker, and his eyes met those of Bruce's. Dick looked at him questioningly, tilting his head slightly and attempting to read Bruce's expression. As expected, no luck. "We're not patrolling tonight. Why are you still in costume?" Bruce asked, though Dick didn't miss the commanding tone.

Dick didn't mean to snap. He rarely ever so did, and he only snapped when he was under very great stress and pressure. "Does it look like I care?"

His eyes widened in shock at his own reply. He covered his mouth, but his mind raced. 'Not whelming! Not whelming! Oh my god I am dead meat. Damn it Grayson! Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut today!'

He was spewing out apologies, not even realizing half of his 'sorry's were in his childhood language of Romanian. Bruce glared, and Dick knew he was so in for it.

Not like things could get much worse anyway. He had possibly just lost his best friend and Bruce was probably going to kill him.

And not to forget how Alfred would act if he just found out what Dick just said.

Dead. Meat.

Bruce just sighed, walking in. Dick tensed slightly, preparing himself for the lecture he was about to get. "What is it, Dick?"

Alright, that did it. The world had gone mad. He weighed his options, but knew you really couldn't hide anything from the freakin Batman.

He sighed. "I screwed up."

He took the silence as an order to continue. "I gave some information to Artemis, which probably wasn't my most best idea. KF overheard, and I ended up with a very angry speedster in my face. I'm sorry for snapping. Things aren't exactly whelming right now."

Bruce handled the information, knowing it really wasn't the most fun experience to have a pissed off speedster near you. But a speedster being a speedster... "Confront him. Wally is... Wally. A little disappointing that you haven't already." With that, Bruce stood up.

"Dinner is in 5."

Dick looked at him uncertainly. "Will you be there?"

"I don't exactly want a death wish with Alfed." And with that, the man who struck fear in the hearts of many disappeared.

Dick ended up getting changed.

Wally had headed to the Cave early, knowing he could wait. He would wait. He gave Aunt Iris a kiss on the cheek as he sped out the door, Barry already leaving to deal with something at the Watchtower.

He sat on a stool at the counter, eyeing the cookies infront of him warily. He could wait for now. His stomach might not say the same though. He ignored that little voice, and also ignored Conner as he walked around behind him. He also ignored Miss M who walked near him.

Instead, he was focusing for the arrival of either of the two Gotham kids. The computer announced neither. But still, he waited.

Eventually, Robin's entrance was announced to the Cave.

And still, Wally waited.

Dick sat next to him, and he was no longer waiting. But he didn't exactly look to the younger teen, rather looking at the cookies infront of him still even though he had touched none. Dick sighed, nudging him slightly.

"C'mon KF. I've got something to show you," He ventured, trying to translate it to 'Talk out of range from the super hearing Kryptonian.' Thankfully, KF nodded and stood up, heading down towards the library. Robin followed, making sure to be alert to anyone following.

Wally turned, facing the Boy Wonder. He didn't say a word. He was, still, in a way waiting. Waiting for the younger boy to open his mouth.

And Robin knew this. He had been thinking of how to approach this situation, but for once he was left without a plan. Oh well, now was the time to wing it.

"Look, you're my best bud. I really don't know how to put this, KF. Alright, I won't deny I had friended you for unfair reasons. But either way it began, it still ends the same. I'm still best friends with an immature 16 year old, and I'm honestly glad it's no other way. I understand that it's hard for you to try and understand my morals, but what else could I do at that time? Ignore you? Throw a punch? I couldn't help meeting you either way. And I totally understand you're angry because I never told you. But I was waiting for you to tell me. I- I don't want to lose my best friend, KF. I don't think I can lose anyone else."

And there was no more waiting.

Wally smiled, relieved the tension from his body was lifting. Dick kept his eyes on the ground, preparing himself once again for an onslaught of yelling and fighting. He was once again surprised by a different reaction. A hand went to his shoulder, and he tensed slightly.

"Dude, you're never going to lose me. Of course I'm angry. It is, after all, a little personal. But, you're a freakin ninja. Should've known better. Should've told you at least anyway." Wally admitted.

"So... Just like that and we're good again?" Dick asked, a little doubtful. Speedsters, he mentally sighed.

"...Uh... Actually, we do have Miss Congeaniality to deal with."

But she could wait.

* * *

Uh... Yep...

I dunno what the hell I'm doing (as per usual). So I hope it's okay.

So... That last bit is open. Should I continue for one final part?

What are your thoughts? Stop it here or add the one part sequel? Until then, this story is not complete.

Kayla :)


End file.
